


Home Is Where The Heart Is

by SweetlySinisterScribbler



Series: The Reality Series [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22179823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetlySinisterScribbler/pseuds/SweetlySinisterScribbler
Summary: Noah has one more shot. Can she get her man before it's too late?
Relationships: Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell
Series: The Reality Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595935
Kudos: 8





	Home Is Where The Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys have been enjoying this series so far, it is the first series that I have done. This was not originally done as a series, but seeing how all the chapters went together, it just seemed like it was meant to be. There is one more part to it, so if you wanna see it then please let me know.

Third Person P.O.V.

They had done it. Created the portal that would not only take them away from this world, but bring them back to their own. Away from her. Back to the Winry girl. The older one had a smile on his face bigger than she had ever seen and while the younger one was also excited, she would catch him looking at her sadly. Was he hiding his emotions for her? The younger one mentioned to the older one that maybe they should take her with them, after all once they left she would not be safe anymore. The older one said no, "I don't want her around my girl".

That stung. Putting a claim on a girl who wasn't here and probably wasn't into him while Noah was here ready and willing. The younger one pleaded, but the older one stayed strong until Alphonse brought out the big guns. "How do you think Winry would feel knowing we came home safely and left a girl here in trouble, to live a life in misery?" The older one looked down in thought. He agreed, not wanting to upset the blonde the first time they see her in so many years. He cared more about the other girl's feelings than Noah's even though Noah could tell she was better 'wife and mother' material. She would go with them. Show the older one that he was wrong about it all. That she was his happy ending.

The older one ran to his room, eagerly packing his bag, ready to go home. She went into her room and began to pack only to find the folded handkerchief with the earrings. She had never returned it. These belonged to that Winry. 'Maybe the blonde would back off thinking the older one was taken' she thought as she put them in her ears again, making sure her hair covered her ears. Meeting up with the younger one who was packing, she asked about their home world and what it was like.

She was told of many places. One of roaming green fields and few houses, one school where all three of them went and one graveyard where their families laid. This one that housed the blonde. Then another place, a busier one. One that house military personnel and the main place they worked. A place he and his brother had come to know too well, one that had put the blonde in danger time and time again. Then there was the third place. The blonde's favorite. The one the older brother put up with merely to see the smile on the blonde's face, even though it was always a hundred degrees there, causing the older one discomfort. This one housed many people doing the same job as the blonde, only her work was the best – no doubt about it. She could see the smile on his face as he spoke.

He mentioned another country that housed the girl of his dreams. A Xingese princess whose best friend was a small panda. The girl who could always light up his face and make him laugh whenever he was down. When Noah asked if the blonde had ever been, the younger one said no as they had only ever gone on business. However, he mentioned that the older one planned to bring the blonde there one day as he wanted her to share in his travels. Noah had asked if she could go with them, but that was met with a quick no. The younger one quickly stating that the older one wanted his alone time with the blonde, wanting her to himself for a while.

She asked why the older one liked the blonde so much exactly, her curiosity getting the better of her. Then she was told how he lost his limbs and the brother was sealed to armor, the older one surviving because of the blonde. How the blonde helped him save his brother by fixing him many times whether she had to go to him or the other way around. She was told how he hated that wrench at first, but came to miss it as he missed her. It was her way of saying she cared. She was told how the blonde's laugh always made the older one smile while the tears made him want to die. How the blonde always seemed to have time for them even when she didn't have a few minutes to shower.

The younger one went on saying how the older one loved her eyes, ones so blue that they were like a vast ocean you could get lost in, but never drown. How he would stare at her lips waiting for the day when he would finally get to claim them as his and how he would normally hug her longer than necessary not knowing if it would be their last time together. Noah asked why he didn't do this before coming to her world and the younger one laughed. Said Edward wanted Winry to be happy, whether it was with him or someone else. How he would not have been able to handle coming to this world to keep his brother safe knowing that he had something with the blonde.

She froze. Had he not made a move on her yet? This means he is not yet taken. It means she has a shot. Thanking the younger one she left his room and went back to hers to finish packing. She changed into something more like what the blonde would wear and when the older one got angry at her, she would put up the excuse of not wanting to be too hot in what she had worn earlier. Still getting a glare, the older one said fine before the three went through the portal.

She landed on her butt in something green. Grass the younger one had called it. Not the softest thing in the world, but definitely better than other things it could have been. The younger one helped her up and they noticed the older one staring at a yellow house, abandoning them by running full speed up to the house. Looking at the younger one confusedly, he had stated that this was the blonde's house. Both of them running up too, caught up with the older one who was speaking with a short human. 'This is the blonde? She looks much different than her picture' Noah thought.

She had been given a room to unpack her stuff after they were told the blonde was in that other place. Her favorite place. She had found Winry's room and shut the door behind her, digging in her drawers and behind the pillows, looking for anything. Turning to leave, she saw a red coat hanging on the back of the door with a strange symbol on it. Having heard stories from the younger one about the older one's way of dressing before, she knew this coat and took it to be closer to the older one. Talking with the younger one, the three were going to a place called Rush Valley immediately, never mind that they had just gotten there. Packing her bag with what she deemed necessary, including the coat, the three were off to the station.

The train was strange to her. She had never seen anything like it and the younger one calmed her down when she would get scared. The older one looked out the window with a smile and as she turned to ask, the younger one stated, "he's almost home". Home. The blonde was his home. She didn't like this.

The train stopped and while getting off she had pulled her hair back to reveal the piercings and had slipped on the coat. This was her last chance to get her man. Following the brothers through the crowd of people, she grabbed the older ones hand as a way to not get lost, but he shook her off saying no. Noticing the jacket, he demanded it back saying that it wasn't hers and she angrily gave it to him. He never said anything about the piercings though. This confused her.

They stopped in front of a building, one with a sign covered in flowers that read "Garfiels…" she couldn't read the rest. The older one excitedly ran in while the other two walked in behind him. Stepping in there she was confused, this was a man's job yet the younger one was adamant this is what the blonde did. Looking to the younger one for answers, he said that it's a personal thing for the three of them that he would rather not share.

Walking through to another room, she heard the noise of something dropping. Poking her head in, she noticed the older one hugging a blonde. The blonde from the photograph. That Winry girl. Holding her to himself so tightly you would think they were one. Pulling away as little as possible the older one stared into her eyes and put his hand on her cheek, a way to let her know he wasn't leaving again. Noah saw the older one pull the blonde in for a kiss and then she left. Going back to the other room, she sat down on the couch next to the younger one, the couple joining minutes later.

She now noticed why the older one didn't care about the piercings, the blonde had new ones. The younger one stated that he didn't know about them. She noticed the way they looked at each other, the way he would never look at her. She had never seen this look before: one of pure love. It was late and she heard the older one saying he was retiring for the night. She and the younger one watched as the blonde said goodnight only to have the older one grab her hand and pull her up to bed with him.

Looking at the younger one, she said "I don't have a chance. Do I?"

He looked at her and replied, "No. No one would."

She looked up the stairs sadly, one more time before going to bed. She would be gone in the morning.


End file.
